So Far Away
by Halamee2559
Summary: Ayane and Kasumi have never been close to one another. Until one fateful evening, an encounter on Zack Island brings them closer together then ever before... and forces a mysterious woman to decide what matters more: Love... or Duty? DOAX2 Yuri, Please RR
1. It's For You

_AN: I've been facing the worst writer's block of this century lately, and as a result I've been nitpicking through all my previous fanfics rather... obsessively. Thankfully, I won't be revising existing chapters anymore, and I __will_ _be updating this story within the future. I apologize for keeping everyone on edge over this mess..._

_Disclaimer: DOA and all characters and locations used in this fanfic are for non-profit use only. All rights are reserved to Tecmo and to them alone. _

**It's For, You... **

_Nikki Beach, Zack Island_

Somewhere on the white sandy shores, a lone figure walked along the beach, her marvelous body nearly bare to the warm summer air. Wearing her Lily swimsuit, the girl strolled along at a leisurely pace, the sun setting behind her.

There was a small gift box tucked into the waistband of her bikini bottoms, its purpose hidden from the rest of the world, only to be revealed to the one that it was given to.

She had been pondering on how to approach the subject ever since leaving her far-above-average suite of a hotel on Zack Island.

It wasn't so much the gift that was her primary concern, but whom it was destined for.

That someone happened to be lying on the beach, Titania suit hugging her body like a second skin, violet hair with telltale purple silk bandana highlighting in the soft glow of Earth's brightest star.

_Ayane… _

Kasumi looked at her sister from afar as she sunbathed on the beach, her soft amber eyes lingering over Ayane's well pronounced curves. Pausing in her stead, the elder half-sister could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of attraction for the other sibling, her heart picking up just a notch. Everything about Ayane was so... perfect; like a goddess of art, chiseled into nothing but flawless curves and nary a blemish on her pale skin.

"She's so pretty," thought Kasumi. Of course, she herself was quite the wallflower.

The redhead bit her bottom lip in thought. Getting Ayane to join her in a volleyball match was the last thing she wanted to do, and Ayane would want nothing less. But seeing how everyone else had paired up, she didn't have much of a choice. She knew that Ayane had a temper, which was basically second nature to the violet-haired kunoichi, and she was somewhat of a loner.

On top of that, she had a seething hatred for her. A fact Ayane made blatant anytime she was around.

Kasumi took a deep breath. Still, she could at least try. And with the gift that she had planned for Ayane...; there was no way that anything else would elicit the kind of response she was looking for in the kunoichi.

She walked soundlessly across the sand towards her better half (if you could call her that), the wind tossing her lengthy, unhindered ginger locks carelessly behind her. Ayane was too preoccupied with the sand beneath her feet to notice Kasumi heading towards her.

The younger sister looked to be in deep thought, her expression mostly unreadable. Then again, she was always a hard book to gauge the cover on…

She got within a couple of feet of the violet-head, the sound of crashing waves masking her approach, until Ayane slowly looked up.

"You…" she seemed surprised, as if her sister was the last person she ever expected to see. Ayane turned her head away from Kasumi and snorted, apparently disgusted with her. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

Kasumi groaned inwardly. She already knew where this was going. Just like always, words would be exchanged, and then---as the often case---fists... and kicks... and throws. It was a cycle that was growing fast tiresome, both physically and mentally.

At least she had an actual desire to be closer to her half-sister, regardless of the pain and suffering that it caused her.

"Ayane-san," she stated formally, "I noticed that you were alone…"

Ayane scoffed. "Yeah, what's it to you?" The ninja girl's eyes were fixed on something off the horizon, her attention diverted from her elder. "I'm always alone…"

"Not anymore..." Kasumi thought that she saw her sister's lips curl for a split second, but then again it could have been the water's reflection. Not only that… but her tone of voice was softer, less cheery than usual…

"Why are you here anyway," Ayane replied. "Shouldn't you be playing volleyball with that friend of yours, Lisa?"

That was the detestable comment Kasumi just knew was coming. Ayane never was the one for small talk, and as often as possible she seemed to want to end any form of conversation with her, period.

Kasumi's doe-like eyes went downcast to her feet, feeling oddly ashamed at herself. "I… don't have her anymore…"

Ayane shifted her gaze from the sea to the busty ninja. "What? Why?" She wouldn't have guessed that Kasumi was such a bad player. Maybe volleyball wasn't her thing.

"I… left her," she explained, which garnered a rather curious look from her violet-haired sibling. Kasumi twiddled with her fingers, a habit she had grown accustomed to anytime she had to deal with… difficult people.

"She has a past that doesn't sit well for me……"

Ayane grinned, which would have been a first for Kasumi to see in ages, "Took you that long to figure it out, ne?"

Kasumi lifted her head gradually to regard the younger girl, "Nani…?"

The violet-haired kunoichi leaned back on the beach with both hands, her legs bent, once again staring off into the horizon.

"Lisa's far too gullible for her own good. She acts so nice to everybody despite the fact that she was working for DOTEC…"

That last comment had a considerable barb to the two of them. DOATEC…, a name that had caused the two Mugen-Tenshin ninjas more pain than they had ever known over the years.

Those were memories that would, and forever should, remain buried.

"DOATEC is no more…" Kasumi said meekly.

"And it forever shall be." Ayane said in a dark tone, finishing that train of thought. The violet-haired kunoichi shifted her legs in an oddly seductive manner, and the wind managed to sway some of her violet bangs over an eye as she stared at Kasumi… which in a way was actually rather titillating.

Kasumi took this moment to reflect on Ayane's "pose" on the beach, every bend and curve of her magnificent body glinting in the sunlight. Her skin, although fair, was absolutely flawless--which was surprising, considering her occupation as a ninja. The Titania swimsuit of the violet-haired girl's choosing respectfully showed off her sumptuous flesh; not revealing too much while still being mildly exciting…

"But… why aren't you with, Tina?" Kasumi asked, blushing mildly.

This time, Ayane's eyes suddenly went downcast, staring at the ocean waves breaking on the shoreline. "We… broke up," she answered solemnly.

A tiny gasp escaped the older girl's lips, "You mean- …was it because of me?" Kasumi felt like someone had just kicked her in the face. The last volleyball match had been between her and Ayane… and, Kasumi had won.

The violet head frowned, "-Don't feel sorry for me," she deadpanned. A gentle breeze swept her gorgeous hair into her eyes, clouding her face. "I can't even feel sorry for myself…"

For what seemed like an eternity, they said nothing. Ayane simply stared off into whatever inner sanctum she had created out of imagination. And Kasumi could only stand there and mope; her own thoughts scattered into turmoil.

Ayane had gone very quiet, which was frightening for Kasumi.

Her half-sister had a will that was not so easily broken. She had witnessed the death of Genra, caused by her own hand. What could have caused her to become so... troubled?

"Ayane..." the name slipped Kasumi's lips, an ambivalent passing of words on a sorrowful note.

The silence was killing her... Oh how she wanted to embrace Ayane in that moment, just once, to send her pain far below.

But it was never meant to be.

"You're always better than me…" Ayane finally said, her self-loathing attitude resurfacing, "I'm the one that has to remain in your shadow…"

The unsteady atmosphere between Kasumi and Ayane had become so thick one could cut through it with a knife.

Ayane slowly turned her head, her eyes clouded behind layers of violet silk. "Yes," she spoke softer this time. "All because of my birth… I'm nothing more to you than a burden…" she let out a shaky sigh, "Maybe I... "

"Don't say that…" Kasumi inched her way forward, wrestling with what she wanted to say. She was teetering on a very touchy subject with Ayane… one that could have dire consequences if it was not broached carefully enough.

"You deserve so much more…"

Ayane scoffed lightly, "And you would happen to know…?" She finally turned to face her sister, her red eyes boring into Kasumi's, and that was when the elder kunoichi could see the faintest glimmer of sadness in her mesmerizing orbs. "The last time I recall, _you_ defeated me in the tournament."

The ginger-haired ninja backed up a step. Ayane's comment was mirthful, yet the way she insuated the word "you" made her feel a little nervous.

"But, you _are _stronger," she retaliated. "…I only fight because I have to..."

"…Care to prove it?" Ayane asked out of nowhere. Her scarlet eyes burned with that familiar flame so many had come to fear. She was… challenging her.

Kasumi felt her face get hot, as the reason to her little stroll on the beach wasn't by pure accident.

"Oh, um, well… I have something for you…" she stuttered.

Ayane furrowed her eyebrow, obviously confused as to how fast Kasumi changed subject so quickly.

"For me?" she steadily rose to her feet, looking just a tad bit happier. "Is that your idea of a consolation prize?" Ayane leered.

The red-head fidgeted uncomfortably under Ayane's piercing red eyes. She knew how serious she was being, and she really did not want to get into a fight with her, especially out in the open.

"H- Here…" said Kasumi, handing her the gift. "It's something that I've been meaning to show you for a long time."

Ayane snatched the present out of her hand, giving her a hard glare. "If it's an origami, I'm going to kick your ass," she said dangerously.

Kasumi flinched ever so slightly, her face remaining neutral. "Just… open it."

Ayane pulled the blue ribbon loose in a flourish and cast it into the wind. The look upon her face was one of indignation, much like it always had been whenever Kasumi was within her presence.

Ayane did take note however, that her other-half had this odd look of nervousness about her. Anticipation, she wondered? Or perhaps dread?

'_Heh… maybe it's both.'_

"At least you had the decency to gift wrap it in the right color," she ridiculed, tearing away the purple fabric. The remains fell to her feet, and then she proceeded to pop the lid off…

For a moment, time seemed to pass in slow motion, for when the far-skinned girl peered down into the box… she gasped at the item that was in store for her.

"Oh…"

Inside was an incredibly ornate butterfly hairpin, opaque purple with studded diamonds along the wings that gleamed off the setting sun like a miniature star. The chrome trim and underside of the treasure had been polished to the inth degree, reflecting the mastery of the craftsmanship that was poured into it.

Ayane's mouth hung open in complete shock---she was used to receiving presents from the other girls, but this…

She took it out with trembling fingers and held it to the sky, marveling at its beauty as the light shined through.

"Sugoi…!" she breathed out. 'Kasumi must have spent a fortune on this!'

"Where…where did you get this…?" Ayane whispered.

Internally, the runaway kunoichi felt as if the very air from her lungs had been stolen away.

There it was. The question…

Kasumi had been waiting for this moment for what has seemed like forever, and now it was finally within her grasp. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, her nubile body trembling ever so softly.

Her lips moved... the words came out.

"…From… okaa-san…"

Ayane's head whipped around, disbelief registering on her cute face. "What…?!"

Kasumi smiled slightly, a sudden weight lifted if only for an instant from her chest. "A long time ago… okaa-san gave this to me. She said that one day I should give it to the one that means the most to me: _You._"

Ayane had been rendered speechless. The hairpin was a family heirloom passed down through generations, and now it was being given to her…

The younger sister gazed at the object in her hand, becoming lost in her emotions.

"Kasumi-san…." she said vulnerably.

Kasumi eyed her sister empathetically as tears welled up in Ayane's blood-red depths.

"I… I don't know what to say?" she hung her head low, violet bangs clouding her face. She felt so ashamed; she didn't deserve something like this.

"Ayane-chan…" Kasumi reached out to her, wanting to comfort her, but then paused. Ayane's shoulders shook as her hands dropped to both sides, trying her hardest not to cry.

"How can…-(sniff)… how can I be so deserving of this?" Ayane's fingers curled around the hairpin, "I have no right…"

"I've never hated you… in spite of everything that has come between us." The ginger-haired ninja drew closer to her, until their bodies were almost touching. "……Ayane-chan…"

The violet-haired kunoichi lifted her head up, tears threatening to spill forth from her crystalline scarlet eyes as she gazed sadly into Kasumi's.

"Why," she asked, sniffling. "Why are you doing this to me...?" Ayane's bottom lip was trembling, her timeless, youthful countenance having lost its stony, emotionless mask.

"Why is it that you forgive me… so easily?"

Kasumi pondered her next words well; she cupped Ayane's face in her palm, her own amber orbs glistening… and said:

"Because… I… I love you." Kasumi paused for a moment to sniffle. "More than you'll ever realize…"

Ayane felt the hot tears flowing before she could stop them herself. Such a simple word--love, and yet, Ayane had never been loved… ever. She was a bastard child, born in the secrecy of the night, hidden away like a dark secret from the rest of the world.

And now… to hear those words for the first time…

"Don't… say such things…" she responded. Ayane sucked her lip into her mouth, hardly able to look Kasumi in the eye any longer. Despite the warmth and comfort of her half-sister's touch, she felt herself pulling away. "…I'm… supposed to be your enemy."

A look of perturbation began to unfold upon Kasumi's face, "Ayane-chan… I…"

"Yamemasu!" the shriek that emanated from the scarlet-eyed ninja was as frightening to Kasumi as it was her, a pitiful sound laced with grief and despair. Her hand gripped the elder girl's wrist, pulling away her hand…

"Just… s-stop…" she pleaded, choking on sobs. Ayane bit her bottom lip to keep from crying, but even then the pain in her chest would not leave her still. "Please…"

Kasumi winced at the sight of her beloved sister crying. To see Ayane, her own flesh and blood breaking down like this… was more painful than any blow landed by the young kunoichi's hands. She timidly reached over and pulled Ayane into an embrace; she wasn't going to let go of her… not again. Not ever.

"Ayane-chan…" she whimpered. "Please… don't push me away… "

Ayane snuffled, her resolve about to break. Why… why couldn't she hate her? She fell to her knees unceremoniously, bringing Kasumi down with her as she hid her tear-streaked face to the uncaring Earth from which she came.

All those years, all this time hating Kasumi for what she was and who she was, had been terribly in vain.

"Kasumi, I… I never… I didn't mean…" Ayane couldn't form a coherent enough sentence to express how she felt, weeping inconsolably into Kasumi's chest as she shamelessly melted into her sister's soft, inviting grasp.

The elder girl remained silent, rubbing her sister's back affectionately in the attempt to help alleviate some of the stress. There were so many things she wanted to say, to tell Ayane that I was alright. Yet, she was too overwhelmed to say... anything. Ayane had always been so strong, so determined… and now...

Ayane began to struggle within Kasumi's milk-soft arms, much to the dismay of her sister whom was afraid that she would push her away… for good. It was only when they locked eyes that they truly understood…

Sparkling crimson eyes full of longing, ensnared expectant amber pools glistening in a daze, her lovely lilac bangs ruffling indolently in the cool sea breeze. Kasumi could see the shimmering streams of tears cascading down Ayane's pretty, youthful face. She looked so... divine.

"I... Kasumi, I-" Ayane felt so lost in her sister's eyes; they glowed just like the setting sun behind them.

Her arms moved of their own accord around Kasumi's slender waist, her hands gliding smoothly upon the lightly tanned skin of her half-sister's back as she returned the embrace Kasumi so desperately needed.

"Gomen nasai…,-" Ayane uttered. The violet-haired kunoichi cried silently onto her shoulder, the family pendant held safely in her closed palm as the tears ran unchecked from their crimson pools down her angelic face.

A single droplet fell, crystalline and pure like diamonds against the sun onto the pale skin of her sister.

"-Sorry…-for everything…"

* * *

The sun had since slipped far below the horizon, the cast of its 'shadow' lighting up the many clouds in shades of pink and tangerine orange. Stars were starting to peek out of the dark canopy overhead, and brushstrokes of orange, green and blue rippled across the water like an ever-changing painting.

Even as the waves continued to flow nearer onto the alabaster shores of the beach, two maidens cared not. For the tides alone could never separate them from this moment of tranquility... a peace long in the making.

But love, as they say, is a battlefield. The trials are arduous, the emotions raw and unyielding, and by this week alone, Ayane and Kasumi will come to understand just how much they truly need and desire this bond that they now share.

This night, was only the beginning for them…

And not far down the beach from where the two Mugen Tenshin ninjas were laying… a lone figure; beautiful and curvy with light-pale skin, stood scantily-clad in her unique two-piece on the snowy shore, looking on enviously.

"Such a fleeting dream…" she murmured softly. Affection, love, desire... all those things were forever unattainable to her, just because of whom, or perhaps more importantly _what_ she was.

_Retrieve the target; dispatch any who get in the way... quietly. _

Simple...and yet...

With the darkness of the night sky unfurling behind her, the unknown assailant turned to leave, casting one last glance over her shoulder at the two kunoichi's embracing each other.

"I came so far just to find you... " she whispered into the wind. A strong breeze swept the girl's incredibly long locks of hair into adrift over her shoulder, the thick bangs clouding her darkened eyes.

"And now..."

She could not put anymore thought into this, or else it would only complicate things in the end.

Then, like the wind, she was gone.

* * *

_AN: Who's the mystery girl you ask? You'll just have to wait and found out! _(Keep in mind that in DOAX, Ayane hates paper cranes, hence the reason she threatens Kasumi.)

_Japanese word meanings:_

_Okaa-san- Mother_

_Gomen nasai- I'm sorry_

_Yamemasu- stop_


	2. All Was Calm

_AN: ...Took me long enough. -- I'm letting readers choose what outfits they want to see on the girls in future chapters, so vote up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you haven't given up on this story yet that is..._

_Disclaimer: Dead or Alive and all characters and locations used in this fanfic are for non-profit use. All rights are reserved to Tecmo and to them alone. _

**All Was Calm**

Night had long fallen over Zack Island, the veil of darkness casting over the remote tropical paradise in midnight black; the remaining light soon began to fade away with the westward sun. Scarlet clouds loomed on the horizon in a sheer blanket of cotton down, and the green waters of the sea glittered like tiny emeralds upon the surface. And while most of the other girls were attending to the casinos and whatever luxuries that awaited them, two lovely beauties had other plans.

Ayane and Kasumi, the two female ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, lay comfortably alone on the beach together, the gentle glow of the risen moon playing out against their skin in a milky shine.

And for the first time ever, either one of them could say that they were truly happy. Unashamedly, carelessly, blissfully content that this moment of "freedom" had finally formed between them.

There was no Code to follow, no agendas to stave… no hatred to bleed.

For a time, they were free.

Waves crashed like thunder along the corral reef, the tide blasting ocean spray high into the air. The moon shone through the mist like hundreds of glistening tears as they fell.

"-… Sugoi…" said Kasumi, her amber eyes gazing serenely up to the field of stars. "It's so beautiful out here tonight…."

"-Mmm…" with eyes closed, Ayane nodded her up head in an innocuous manner against the elder girl's shoulder, her warm breath upon Kasumi's neck in the faintest of smiles. The family pendant felt warm in her other hand, the sleek purplish chrome metal held safely within her palm against the elder girl's skin.

She cared not for the setting sky, or the time of night, or the rest of the world for that matter. This was all she needed, all that she had ever wanted; right here…: Kasumi.

"You should see the view from my place," Ayane stated softly. The violet haired kunoichi nuzzled her face into the top portion of her sister's bust, the deliciously malleable flesh pressing against her cheek. "You can see out across the horizon for miles and miles…"

Caught up in an embrace that had left Ayane a little flustered at first, Kasumi's milk-soft arms encircled her frail figure whilst the nukenin lied down on her back, the younger of the siblings having drawn her body up beside the ginger-haired runaway. Her head lay rested on her sister's shoulder, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume as Kasumi held her close.

'_This is so… strange to me.' _Ayane mused, the smile fading from her lips. _'I can't even recall the last time we were together…'_

The whispering breath kissed her ear from precariously close lips, "Ayane-chan…"

"Hmm?" the lavender-haired kunoichi stirred briefly in Kasumi's milk-soft arms, a feeling of warmth dancing along her neck.

It was a rather intimate embrace for the prodigy of Hajin-Mon; the closest thing to affection she'd ever shown… to anyone.

Ayane shivered; partly due to the emotional rollercoaster she had just witnessed prior, and the sudden cool draft that danced along her gorgeously nubile body—half nude and deliciously pale in the moonlight.

Kasumi noticed this, tilting her head down to look into the beautiful mane of violet hair that belonged to her sibling. "Ayane-san…" she said softly. "Are you cold?"

The way Kasumi mewled her name on her lips sent a pleasant ripple down Ayane's spine, the pulses reaching out to encompass her sensitive skin like a mild fire.

"No…" Ayane stated just above a whisper. "It's nothing."

The long-haired nukenin leaned back to further regard her other half, "We can go back to the hotel now if you want…"

Ayane smiled. It was always in Kasumi's nature to look out for her. Even when they had been sworn enemies, she never wanted any harm to come to her half-sister.

"It's okay," the purple-haired kunoichi murmured. "Let's… stay like this for awhile."

Kasumi appeared to have no objections, as she went back to affectionately rubbing Ayane's bare back with rhythmic caresses. It was really nice for a change to be actually held in such a manner, and not be on the receiving end of physical fights.

"Nnn…" Ayane murmured discreetly, closing her eyes. The gentle stroking motions of Kasumi's skillful hands wove small circles on her back and waist, the tips of her fingers tantalizing the younger ninja with her feathery touch. She felt her body fall half asleep under the tender caresses, her burning scarlet eyes lowered indolently in a trance. _'She's being so gentle…this time.'_

Ayane's fingers begun to graze the silky smooth skin of her sister's toned abdomen, mapping the contours with her palm in a tender-loving way. Her slim belly; so soft and lean with just the right amount of muscle tone in her abs—bespoke the elegance and dainty body Kasumi had earned over the many years of countless training and exercises that kept the Mugen-Tenshin clan in top fighting form.

"Mm," Kasumi smiled. She reveled in the sensations from Ayane's touch as they listened to the sounds of music, the ocean providing a silent sonata of scrolling waves breaking upon the shoreline.

"I wish… that it could have always been this way for us."

The purple-haired kunoichi kept silent, yet her eyes told a different story; the fiery jewels bespoke of regrettable actions against her better half, some of which she felt she could never amend…

Kasumi ran her fingers in Ayane's hair, the lush, violet locks like fine silk threads through them. "Gomen-ne," she cooed. "That's not what I meant to say…"

"I know…" awkwardness was not usually one of Ayane's traits, yet when the words left her lips, she found it oddly displeasing. She leaned her head into Kasumi's collarbone, her heavy bangs covering her eyes in innocence once again. "It's my own doing… that we're like this."

Kasumi felt her heart pang with guilt. She knew that the fair-skinned goddess was telling the truth, most of it anyway, but it wasn't her fault.

"Don't say such things…" the ginger-haired girl slid her palm down her sibling's cheek, cupping her face. "It's not your burden to bear."

A barely audible sigh left Ayane's throat, shifting her eyes away, "I'd like to believe that were true, but…"

Kasumi lifted her chin up, gazing lovingly into Ayane's eyes. A cool, pungent sea breeze danced idly on her exposed skin like butterfly kisses, ruffling the lavish bangs.

"Please, Ayane-chan…" she nearly begged. "The past that you…" the nukenin had to compose herself, her voice becoming caught in her throat; "The past that _we_ had to endure, can never be undone."

The lilac-haired girl stared in silence as Kasumi fought back against the tears. It made Ayane feel sick to see her sister crying for her. She wasn't worth anything… to anyone.

-"But none of that matters," she continued, her voice dropping an octave. "Not anymore…"

Ayane sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, a new habit she was becoming rather fond of. "There's been so much lost time between us…" she began. "…I scarcely know where to begin."

Kasumi ran her thumb underneath Ayane's eye, the simple gesture alone almost enough to force tears from within the young girl's depths.

"You're a part of me, Ayane-chan…" Kasumi beamed softly, her deep amber eyes sparkling. "I've never wanted to see you suffer for my mistakes... not once."

Her brown, doe-like eyes, holding the purest form of innocence within their depths, soft and yielding… it was the very thing that Ayane has always felt so entranced by. Yet, her windows to the soul had so much pain locked away inside… so much grief caused by her own hand…

'_Kasumi…' _

Ayane felt a momentary twinge in her abdomen as she let her burning scarlet eyes rake over Kasumi's well-defined features, her faultless countenance shaped into a heart of unblemished skin… with her sweet, strawberry-pink lips…

Ayane's breath picked up, becoming more deep and ponderous. This was the first time the young kunoichi had _really _looked at Kasumi.

Kasumi's bangs flowed elegantly over her forehead to cloud her eyes like a veil of shimmering, lustrous silk. The thick strands of untrimmed hair waved gently in the cool, calm winds from the sea.

And then, shifting slightly in Kasumi's embrace, Ayane dared to lean forward… her heart pounding in her ears as their faces became mere inches apart.

"Kasumi…" she whispered, softer. Her eyelids felt heavy, her movements drowsy. She could see just from the moonlight that the elder girl had a small blush coloring her pale features. She pressed herself forward unto her sister's gorgeous frame, the embrace turning into something more…

"…A-Ayane…" Kasumi murmured. The sudden heat that sparked through her body frightened the nukenin slightly, Ayane gazing expectantly up at her…

Time had seemed to come to an end, if not for the first time that evening for the voluptuous pair, lost in each others beauty.

And thus, before Kasumi had a chance to respond… the fair-skinned kunoichi closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, "A-Arigato…" she whispered; her heart stuttering in her chest. A slight shudder was felt as her warm breath wafted over the ginger-haired kunoichi's neck. Ayane returned her head to its rightful place on Kasumi's chest, resuming what had come to be a very pleasant, albeit quiet evening.

Kasumi, whom was still caught in a daze, barely heard the complement, "Your… welcome," she replied, adjusting to the warmth and softness of the younger girl once more.

Her hands subconsciously stroked Ayane's lavender hair, gazing down at the beautiful mane of her half-sister with heartfelt eyes.

'_I'll always forgive, Ayane-chan… I swear.'_

-----

Meanwhile, as the night drew on, two mysterious girls were arriving on New Zack Island, the small sailboat from which they came coming to rest at one of the piers. They were both wearing the same outfits: Black lace sundresses with white frill trim, emphasizing their curves while at the same time flattering those who looked with an ample amount of exposed leg. Shoulder-length midnight hair framed their perfect faces and sweet almond colored eyes; one had a part on her forehead, while the other was pin-straight all around.

They were twins.

"A 'right, ladies," the cheerful voice of the ship's jovial captain boomed. He loomed over the bow of the _Flying Dutchman _to see them off. "This is your stop!"

"Oh…, Arigato, Taro-san…" said the sixteen something girl shyly. She gave a formal bow to the captain, holding her luggage bag in both hands. "We appreciate the help…"

"Na, don't mention it." Taro chuckled. "I couldn't say no to two lovely young blossoms such as you now could I?"

She blushed, casting her eyes towards the wooden pier at her sandaled feet. It was obvious that she was not used to hearing such compliments about herself in public, which was a crying shame because she most certainly deserved it.

"Aw, you're too kind," another voice replied giddily. "We don't get out too often for people to see, but thanks anyway!"

Taro nodded his approval, "Sure thing. Well, I better run, lest I get the old lady worried about me. You two take care now!"

"Goodbye!" she waved with her free hand, "Safe sailing to you, sir!"

After pushing off from the pier, the captain turned around for one last time and bid the twins farewell. The _Flying Dutchman_ cut through the calm waters on its maiden voyage home, the pillar of moonlight streaking across the surface as it traveled further and further into the horizon.

Noticing that her sibling was staring off into the water, the supposed younger of the girls wrapped onto Mayu's figure from behind with her slender arms, holding her tight. A small moan elicited from Mayu's mouth, pressing back against the familiar curves and soft flesh that belonged to her twin, eyes closed with a dreamy expression on her perfect face.

Warm breath wafted over the raven-haired girl's blouse as Mio nuzzled into her neck. "Mmmm..."

"You smell nice…"

Mayu turned her gaze to regard the younger girl with deep chocolate-brown eyes, an innocent look adorning her young, heart-shaped features. She was a little startled at the close contact, the delicate curves and soft flesh making her heart jump.

"Teeheehee, hey Mayu, you're blushing!"

"I'm sorry…" said the elder girl. Her voice had the softest melody to it, like velvet silk caressing your ears.

"Hey, don't say that..." Mio reproached in a tender loving way. She drew Mayu close to her body, hearing her coo quietly. "You're as pretty to me as you'll ever be, Mayu-chan…"

"Mmm…" a small smile crept onto Mayu's strawberry-pink lips. It made her feel so… grateful that she had Mio for a sister. No one else in the world would ever understand her the way she did.

"Nnn, Onee-chan…" she nuzzled her face quietly against Mio's, her eyes fluttering closed. She stroked her sister's butter-soft arms with her pale hands, reveling in the heat pressing close into her back.

After a few blissful moments passed, Mio released her from their cuddling. "Come on," she whispered in Mayu's ear. "It's getting late… We should turn in at our new place, ne?"

"…Mm." Mayu made a small sound in her throat, indicating that she agreed, reluctant to pull away from the source of warmth that she cherished.

Together, the pair made their way off the pier, the sparkling sands gleaming in the moonlight as they ventured on. Seabreeze Cottage was just ahead, the twins in for a nice night of relaxation beside the ocean.

Things on New Zack Island were just about to get interesting…

* * *

_AN: First person who can figure out what series the twins are from gets to choose the next swimsuit for Kasumi! I'll focus on this fic more than my other ones from now on. Thanks!_

_arigato- thank you_

_sugoi- wow_

_nukenin- runaway shinobi_


	3. Believe

_AN: Yet another long-awaited chapter. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: DOA and all characters and locations used in this fanfic are for non-profit use only. All rights are reserved to Tecmo and to them alone. _

* * *

**Believe**

Helena Douglas was a woman of many traits. Beautiful, tall, elegant, and a renowned songstress, she had everything that a young lady could ask for. Everything except…

A family…

Like most girls in the upper-class, her life consisted of strong business ethics and consistent studies in their profession, in Helena's case, opera. No time for fun, no time for tears. Just one day lived out pursuing lifelong dreams and goals, only to start it all over again the next.

It was a rather unforgivable cycle, to live a life in fame. For every smile to the public eye was just a mere façade to cover the truth. Well… most of it anyway. The one thing that Helena undoubtedly loved other than her parents however was music. Taking after her mother, she threw herself into singing courses. She started off young, but by the time she reached fourteen years of age, she had surpassed everyone in her vocal classes with top honors, and thus her true career catapulted into the forefront of opera.

But even then … she was never truly happy.

She'd never known her father. Even before his assassination he'd distanced himself from the rising Belladonna. She had initially assumed that he was too busy to hold her hand every step of the way, and she accepted that. Being a grownup wasn't that hard. Or so she'd thought.

Then Donovan had come along, and completely changed everything. In less than three years, she'd been kidnapped, held hostage, shot at, and finally… become the heiress to her father's company.

Only to have it dashed away just as quickly by those… ninjas.

Helena scoffed at this. Gain something; lose something. Her life was looking mighty spectacular as of late.

The elegant blonde studied herself in the full length mirror, the French beauty reflecting back in a snow-white nightgown. _Gemstone Suite,_ while quite spacious and accommodating, failed to bring any of that divine light out of her. She was still as beautiful as ever---make no mistake about that. However the pain and shame she was feeling inside was bleeding right through her features.

For the lack of a more befitting expression: she was miserable. She knew not of where to go from here or even how to begin her new life, and it was marring whatever dignity she had left to cling to.

Helena wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, not that it was very reassuring. There was also another pressing matter on her mind, one that she couldn't put off so easily.

"Kasumi…" the name sounded serene, silky as it left her lips. There was no venom to the word, no underlining scorn, just the soft murmur of someone whom she'd wronged many times over.

Yet it was so foreign to hear it for the first time. True, Helena couldn't recall anytime from before that she had actually _addressed_ the ginger-haired runaway, if even beyond labeling her as a ninja.

All that changed on the night of DOATEC's downfall. She could remember it all too well; as the flames licked at her heels on the center of the tower, a young voice called out to her.

"_Helena-san," Kasumi exclaimed over the maelstrom of destruction. "Don't do it!"_

Helena sighed dejectedly, staring at the neatly wrapped gift on the glass table through the mirror. Why was she doing this? Buying presents of all things. Did she even hope to have any form of apology more convincing than a simple slip of paper?

Well… maybe that was a bit harsh. It was _very _significant after all. Zack, being something of a hero had swept Helena literally off her feet just as the Tri-Towers crumbled, and in doing so had given the Belladonna a new outlook on life. She had come out here to his New Island in the hopes of asking him to join in the rebuilding of DOATEC, but now… things were different.

She was different…

Helena sauntered over to the round table, letting her fingers steeple over the small pink box that would soon be delivered to Kasumi's residence. For what it was worth, she sincerely hoped that this would tear down some of the walls thrown up between them.

* * *

It had been a fairly uneventful trip back to _Moonlight Reef_. Ayane and Kasumi, though perfectly content to remain on the beach well into the night, were forced to take flight as the tide came in. Kasumi had actually laughed for the first time in a long time, as Ayane had nearly yelped at the deluge of seawater washing up over them… though the same couldn't be said for her younger sister.

"_Damn it," the purple-haired kunoichi glowered as they reached the grass where the beaches stopped. Her mother's brooch was tucked into the relative safety of Ayane's lavish locks, nestled right in with the dark purple bandanna she wore like a crown. _

_She turned back to wait for Kasumi to catch up. "I just knew that was going to happen!"_

_The elder girl had giggled as she slowed up alongside Ayane, glad to hear some of her beloved sibling's pride entering her voice again._

"_It couldn't be helped," Kasumi offered her a small smile. While she was loathsome to admit it, Ayane had always loved the innocence and purity of the ginger-haired girl._

"_So, umm… where's your place?"_

_A tad flush suddenly bloomed on the lilac-haired girl's face, "Oh… well…"_

Ayane had seen it coming; that doe-like, puppy-eyed expression of fondness exploding onto Kasumi's countenance even before she had revealed the name. Somehow, her sister had a sixth sense for reading people's body language, almost like she could feel them inside and out.

And so, here they were: The _Moonlight Reef_. A pair of glass doors slid open upon their arrival, greeting them with a whoosh of frigid air. Ayane briefly wondered why it was colder inside the reception area than outside, but thought against it as the daylight hours on New Zack Island grew very hot.

Then again, the both of them weren't exactly dressed proper either…

Crimson eyes scanned the room. A long, interestingly carpeted entrance sprawled out before them, leading all the way to the marbled check-in counter, which was strangely absent. Several steps in and the same flooring split off in perpendicular directions down either hall; four rooms flanking each side. To the right, two pairs of burgundy chairs and sofas were lined accordingly around a rectangular oak table, stained and finished to a fine polish. And to the left, a fully-automated snack bar, consisting of everything from granola bars to cereals, fruit juices to dairy: everything the body needs. Though the inclusion of two soda machines off the adjacent wall seemed out of place… Soothing lounge music drawled over loudspeakers in the ceiling, not unlike elevator tunes, only better, while the overhead lights were dimmed to a subtle orange.

Out of kinship for each other, Kasumi had offered to walk Ayane back to her room, to which she accepted. They led themselves into the elevator, where the next interchange took place.

…_1…_

Ayane couldn't stop herself from staring at Kasumi, how beautiful she really was with her long ginger tresses cascading down her back. The pink frills and plunging neckline of _Lily_ really accentuated the nukenin's curves, the swimsuit almost passing off as lingerie more than anything else. Being extremely well-endowed however, she was sure that Kasumi would look good in virtually anything she wore.

"Kirei…"

The elder girl blinked, regarding her with that innocent face of hers, "Nani…?"

Ayane blushed, suddenly realizing she'd thought out loud. Her face went impassive at the side panel where the floor buttons were, ticking by… "Gomen… it's nothing."

Kasumi's suspicions had paid off, that familiar soft smile tugging at her lips. She leaned into Ayane's back, her lustrously smooth hair falling over her bare shoulders as she embraced the younger sister, "Mmm… dômo arigato."

Soft, supple curves and warm breath drifted over Ayane's senses, making her face burn a deep vermillion. How was Kasumi able to make her feel so… good? The gentle current flowed and ebbed inside of her again, like on the beach, the wonderful sensations dancing along her skin like ecstasy.

"Ahh… K-Kasumi-chan…"

…_2…_

Kasumi was feeling it as well, that liquid heat falling over her, extending out to her extremities as she brought Ayane closer still. She'd never felt this way before, and somehow it felt so right…

The elder girl's head curved inward, flame-ginger locks spilling down one side of her face. Kasumi had known that look in Ayane's eyes on the beach, the one most men reserved for the runaway, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that they had every right to do so; for how could an entrancing beauty like herself _not _be the heartthrob of every person's dreams?

The younger girl eyed her sister warily, turning her head just enough for this…

Cherry lips pressed upon her sibling's features, applying soft pressure to the ivory-white skin that was so smooth to touch. Kasumi's cheeks were rosy with nervousness, a small part of her afraid that the lilac-haired teen would recoil at slap her away.

Ayane didn't fight it.

Emboldened by this, the ginger-haired girl continued. What started off as a light peck on the cheek grew further. She pressed her lips more firmly on the delightfully smooth skin below Ayane's eye, suckling on it. The fairer-skinned kunoichi shifted slightly in her arms.

"Oh, Kasumi…" she moaned, her body quivering. Without realizing it, she had pressed back against the runaway kunoichi's wonderful body, taking in the sweet scent of flowers, those marvelous curves…

"I love you…" Kasumi barely whispered. With one arm supporting Ayane's waist, her other hand started to linger, sliding her palm teasingly over her navel…

Ayane shivered.

…Moving higher and higher at a dawdling pace, even whilst she began humming on her sibling's neck between kisses.

"Mmm…"

Kasumi knew she should stop this---Ayane was her half-sister. These ecchi thoughts and feelings were meant for those that were not of the same blood.

Still…

Kasumi's fingers formed into a nakite, relishing her sibling's perfectly formed skin as she ventured up. A small whimper started in the back of Ayane's throat.

"On-…Onegai…" she pleaded. The violet-haired kunoichi placed her hand over Kasumi's own, inching it up to where _Titania's _top and her breasts meet. Kasumi's lips were so inviting against her cheek; she stroked the thick mane of ginger hair as she brought them closer together…

…_3…_

_DING_

Neither of the kunoichi's aware of the fact the elevator had come to a stop, nor were they inclined to notice the doors sliding open…

"Ayane-chan…" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips brushed together…

Ayane glanced to the side, her crimson jewels almost shut as their lips met.

Only to have them spring back open. A young girl, not a day over seventeen with incredibly lush russet hair and brown eyes stared in mute shock at them, her face lighting up with the color of a tomato.

"O-Oh, gomen nasai!" she stuttered an apology. "Ojama shimasu …"

Kasumi pulled away, a subtle hint of embarrassment written on her angelic countenance,

"Dô itashimastu… It's not your-"

Recollection dawned on the ginger-haired kunoichi---the girl before her was undoubtedly Japanese, evidenced by the fact that she was currently wearing an elegant orange-white two tone kimono, but also because of the familiar virtuous face…

* * *

_Kasumi watched in horror as Helena walked directly into the ensuing destruction of the Tri-Towers, not even sparing a look back…_

"_Helena-san!" she cried out. An arm shot up in her defense as she almost took after the Belladonna._

"_Let her go..." Ayane stated coldly. Kasumi nearly collapsed in shock._

'_Why… why is she doing this?' she thought sadly. 'Hasn't enough blood been shed already…?_

_Without hesitation, the runaway bolted forward._

"_Kasumi!" the fair-haired kunoichi called out, hoping to bring her back. _

_But she continued to run; Kasumi gave no sign of acknowledging she had even heeded her warning._

"_You'll die!"_

_But the words were not enough to persuade the runaway as she catapulted herself at Helena. The blazing inferno would undoubtedly kill her if she were to…_

"_Kasumi, wait!" Hayate screamed at the top of his lungs, running up beside Ayane on the collapsing walkway wreathed with flames and smoke._

"_Don't do it!!"_

_The sudden plight was enough to pull Kasumi's attention away. The teen whirled her head around, her body half turning…"Nii-san!?"_

_Steel support warped, glass fractured, and a section of the bridge gave way._

"_Kasumi!!!" a new voice yelled out._

_And she was falling, a roiling fireball rising up below to engulf her. She closed her eyes, waiting for that final moment when her life would be snuffed out. _

_There was a rush of intense heat and weightlessness… and suddenly she was being carried to the side by an impact that knocked the air from her lungs, and something soft like down holding her tight. _

_The landing was hardly felt, as whoever had caught the flame-ginger haired kunoichi had taken the brunt of the fall, rolling away into safety. They had somehow wound up back on the same bridge as her sibling's, unscathed._

_Stocking-clad legs were spread to either side of Kasumi's waist. The Japanese girl's attire consisting of a black-on-white school uniform, their face etched with profound worry._

"_Kasumi-chan," she asked, her hands bracing herself up. "Are you alright!?"_

_Kasumi gaped wordlessly up at the pair of brown eyes swimming with fear, her full bosom heaving with hyperventilation. _

_This girl… she thought. This person that she had hardly known until the start of the new DOA Tournament had just saved her life._

* * *

"Kokoro-san…?"

The Hakkyokuken prodigy was hardly maintaining her composure, her chocolate depths brimming with tears.

"K-Kasumi…" she started taking small steps forward before throwing herself into Kasumi's arms, burying her face into her neck.

"Ureshii!" her body shook with sobs. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kasumi reeled under the geisha's body; Kokoro's curves pressing close into her chest as she nuzzled deep into her embrace.

"I looked for you everywhere," Kokoro sniffled. "After the tournament you just vanished; I was so sure you'd-"

"It's okay," Kasumi soothed, stroking her hair like a mother did her child.

Kokoro lifted her head up, her face streaked with tears. "…I missed you."

The ginger-haired kunoichi smiled. "I know…"

Ayane felt like she was on the outside looking in, like no one could see her there while her half-sister was being fondled by some other girl…

It made her seethe with jealousy.

Kokoro sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't be acting like this," she turned and bowed respectfully to the self-appointed leader of Hajin-Mon, "Hajimemashite, I'm Kokoro Otomoe."

The fair-skinned kunoichi remained stone faced, a slight amount of repressed anger carrying her voice "Ayane."

Kokoro may have been acting naïve to her subdued threat, but inside she knew a cat fight when she saw one. Kasumi was sensing the mounting dread as well.

"Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Ayane-san," she grinned. Kokoro stepped aside to let the half-siblings by. She lightly grabbed Kasumi's shoulder before she got too far. "Um, Kasumi-chan… is… is it okay if I… come by your room later?"

Kokoro was giving her a sweetly innocent look, her head drooped low and a petite smile on her plush lips. It tugged at something in Kasumi's mind, and she was reluctant to deny the dark-brown-haired girl.

"Mochiron, Kokoro-san…" she answered in that soft melodic voice. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kokoro gave a sigh of happiness, "Oh, arigato, Kasumi-chan." She kissed the nubile kunoichi on the cheek, embracing her nubile, barely-clothed body with her hands around her neck. The boldness of her actions had caught Kasumi off guard for a second time, the brown-eyed geisha's strawberry lips not releasing from her rosy features.

'_So soft,' _Kasumi blushed.

Ayane was fuming. Did the gorgeous Hakkyokuken girl have a death wish!?

"Ahem…"

A drawn out _smack,_ and Kokoro was done, the sultry sound of parting skin making her ginger-haired companion twitch nervously.

"Ja mata," she cooed in Kasumi's ear. Her hands slid down the girl's arms before falling to her side. She bowed curtly to Ayane, a devious glint sparkling in her chocolate eyes, "Konbon wa, Ayane-san…"

They both watched her go, Kokoro stealing a last glance at Kasumi as she disappeared around a corner. The ginger-haired nukenin finally faced her half-sibling with a pensive stare, who was glaring murderous daggers where the geisha had been standing. "She only means well, Ayane-chan…"

"She seemed to be doing a lot more than that," she retorted, spinning on her heel. "I could see the way she was ogling you." Ayane walked away a few steps, knowing that her anger was misplaced.

"Come on," she said dejectedly over her bare shoulder "I'll show you to my room…"

Kasumi followed, heedless of the malevolent aura radiating from the violet-haired kunoichi. Was she mad at her for being so friendly to Kokoro? She owed her life to the girl---surely Ayane should understand that. They had a special bond with each other, like she did for Ayane now…

'_Why do I feel… torn for them then?'_

Surprisingly, her half-sister's room was only three doors down from the elevator. The doors in all the hotels were unlocked, seeing as how no one else would be coming to the island anytime soon.

Ayane turned around, her eyes clouded with thoughts. "Look, Kasumi," she began, her voice dropping to a softer tone. "I… I just want you to know-"

"You don't have to say anything," the nukenin interjected. "It's my fault," her eyes went to her feet. After all the things she'd said about loving her, and then throwing them in Ayane's face; she wasn't being a sister at all to her…

"I shouldn't have ignored you like that…"

Kasumi felt a hand cupping her face, lifting her forlorn gaze," Ayane-chan…"

Ayane's lips desended on hers, the affection returned in the dearest of ways. Amber and crimson eyes fluttered closed as the precious warmth found its way back into their hearts once more.

"Mmmmm…" Kasumi took her sister's hands in her own, again wishing that this valued comfort would never die, never fade away. The kiss was light, serene, and every bit as wonderful as they'd thought it would be.

This was their happiness to keep… no one else.

Windows to the soul slowly unsealed, earnest expressions contented on their perfect features as they withdrew.

"Oyasumi nasai," Ayane whispered, a ghost of a smile breaking past that emotionless mask.

Kasumi stepped back, letting their hands slip apart. She had that timeless expression of guiltless joy worn across her visage. "Oyasumi nasai, Ayane-chan…"

Ayane backed into her room, closing the door silently…

"I love you…" said Kasumi.

The lilac-haired beauty gave pause, studying her. "I know…" she replied before shutting the door, soft clicking resounding through the empty hall.

The ginger-haired kunoichi stared for a few more moments, and then she left, her heart leaping for joy as she ambled down the corridor with high spirits.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

_kirie- beautiful_

_dômo arigato- thank you very much._

_kudusai- please give me the favor of._

_dô itashimastu- not at all._

_hai- yes_

_ureshii- I'm so happy_

_ja mate- see you soon_

_konbon wa- good evening_

_oyasumi nasai- good night_

_nakite- hand spear (body attack)_

_hajimemashite- how do you do?_

_doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu- nice to meet you_


	4. Lingering Scent

_AN: I finally got around to updating this again! __There isn't much yuri going on in this chapter... if you don't count the implied suggestions that is. ^o^ Expect the follow up for this to come in the following weeks. _

___Disclaimer: DOA and all characters and locations used in this fanfic are for non-profit use only. All rights are reserved to Tecmo and to them alone._

___---- _

**Lingering Scent**

_Later that night..._

Kokoro was ecstatic. Not only had she found her long lost crush, here, out on the island, but they were also getting to spend the evening together. Her heart had been pounding ever since she left Kasumi in the hallway earlier, the anticipation making her giddy with expectance.

"...Yes!!"

Only moments after she'd gotten back to her room, the geisha-turned-Hakkyokuken fighter had leapt for joy in the most girly-like fashion, proclaiming her happiness to none other than herself. Her mother would have scolded her for acting so un-lady like, but then again, Kokoro had always thought that her Oka-san was a little too coy for her age.

Calming down for the moment, she then realized that she needed something to wear... and dashed over to the closet, throwing it open.

"Hmmm..." she bit her lip in thought. Being as how she had only gotten to New Zack Island that afternoon, she didn't really have much in her wardrobe. _Sweet Cherry_ was the only bikini she had with her, though that was a little too risque to be wearing inside...

That one image of Kasumi and Ayane making out on the elevator resurfaced, and in hindsight she wished that such actions could be performed between her and the ginger-haired kunoichi, embracing each other...

_'Kasumi...' she breathed, bringing their lips closer together. She slid her fingers behind her head, tangling with the silken locks of fire as they cascaded over Kasumi's back._

_"Kokoro-chan..." she mewled. A delicate hand came to rest on her cheek as both pairs of eyes became heavy with lust. Her breath was warm and sweet, like the scent of flowers... _

She opened her eyes to realize that she was kissing one of her kimonos hanging up in the closet.

"Oh, Kami..." she said.

Kokoro's cheeks flushed and she shivered, hugging her arms around her waist. Her mind had wandered a little too amorously on that one. She let the garment of her unfortunate affections fall back into place on the clothes rack, and instead sized up her other meager outfits. Apart from the other silk kimono that she was wearing, along with the very brief, very pretty scarlet-colored two-piece that she owned, there was but one other article of clothing that she had yet to try on.

And try she most certainly did...

"_Robroy_..." the name rolled off her tongue like velvet as she reached in to examine her most recent purchase from earlier in the day. It was a sexy two-piece black chemise, with a low-cut top that for someone as endowed as her would reveal an inviting amount of cleavage. White frills outlined the tight, sleeveless shirt, and everything but her breasts were partly exposed by the lovely rose-pattern lace adorning her body. The close-hugging black bottoms were low-cut as well, though not as dangerous as the top portion would seem to be, the pleated frills along the waistband and thin exposed straps made or an interesting combination.

She twirled around, long dark hair whipping around her beautiful face as she giggled playfully at how bare she now felt in the air-conditioned suite. Kokoro had never worn anything so... alluring before, the nightwear feeling like a second skin on her dainty figure and curves.

The young girl went over to the dresser mirror, leaning down to eye herself over. Even in the dim orange lamplight, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her lustrously smooth jet-black locks of hair tumbled over her shoulders like silk, and her elegant bangs extended down one side of her face; the way it covered one of her chocolate-brown eyes was a nice touch as well.

Oh yes, she though with a smile. This would do quite nicely.

But there was still one thing missing...

Kokoro went over to her large, queen-sized bed for her orange kimono... a slender package wrapped in pink sitting beside it. She had never thought to have asked Kasumi what she liked to eat or drink, much to her dismay, and she sincerely doubted the ginger-haired kunoichi was into any of the toys that Zack Of All Trades had to offer either...

However, the Japanese beauty was fortunate enough to find at least one item of interest for her friend; something that reflected the peace and repose that the runaway teen embodied. Hopefully, it would be enough...

Fastening the kimono around her half-naked figure, she concealed her exquisite lingerie for the time being and took up her present in hand, a sweet smile forming on her rosy lips.

Kasumi was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

The room was all but dark, a lone night-light the only source of illumination for the young kunoichi to fixate on. Gentle rays, soft and artificial, cast upon her pale skin from afar, her curves pronounced against the darkness that wrapped around them.

_"I love you..."_

Ayane let those words tumble around in her mind as she lay on her bed, completely naked save for the thin white sheets bunched around her breasts. She stared longingly at the door, her lavish lilac-purple hair hanging like a silk sheet over her bloodred eyes, her favorite bandana no longer adorning her head.

_I love you..._

Several times, her half-sister had proclaimed her love for her, and all she could say to her was:

_"I know..."_

The fair-skinned kunoichi enclosed her fingers around her mother's pendant, nuzzling her head against the pillow. Why, she wondered... why had she said that? After all Kasumi had done for her, how she'd given up her most treasured possession...; the evening cuddle on the beach... and the moment she'd taken her breath away in the intimacy of the elevator.

It made her feel... sad, underserving. The chaste kiss in the hallway had left her feeling guilty, that her small reciprocation to Kasumi's affections paled in comparison to how she really felt. Her fingers went to her lips; the warmth had yet to fade away, and the taste of strawberries forever lingered in her mouth.

"...Kasumi." she murmured, shivering. Ayane's senses were filled with Kasumi; the smell of her, feel of her... it was like all she could think about was her half-sister, wanting to be taken again like she almost had until their untimely... interruption.

Ayane raised herself up on her side, hands supporting her nubile figure as the sheets pooled around her waist. If Kasumi had walked in right then, she would have been treated to a titillatingly voguish pose from the younger sibling. She cast those lovely carmine eyes to the door, oddly wishing that _she_ was still there, waiting to be invited in.

It was all still so... unreal. Sixteen years of envy, loneliness, grief, and hate for the flame-ginger-haired princess... and it had been shattered in the course of a single day, like taking a hammer to a pane of glass. A void had opened up in her heart; all those feelings of wanton revenge for the life she'd never had, for the chance to one day finally best her sister for the shame and humiliation she'd put her through...

...Now replaced by an emptiness that left her feeling more lost than anything before.

Longing...

A tired sigh escaped Ayane's soft lips. Was... was this really happening? Had this been the light in the perpetual darkness she'd always sought for? Amends would be slow in the making, but even Ayane could not deny that she needed Kasumi... more than ever.

* * *

'I wonder how long it's been...?"

Kasumi couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in an actual bed, much less a room with a roof over her head. Oftentimes, the nukenin was forced to live in a shack, in the forest surrounding her village, nothing more than a bedroll as the only means of slumber. A year of living like an outcast had felt more like an eternity of restless dreams and cold nights nipping at her bare skin.

Lying down with her arms outstretched on the mattress, she finally felt a sense of ease, her amber eyes going closed as the bedding contoured to her supple curves and barely clothed body. Kasumi was usually a modest girl when it came to lingerie, but then again... intimate sleepwear wasn't exactly what you would call tame either. When she first laid eyes on _Lilac _at the Sport's Shop, something about it just seemed... right. Blue as the sky, and oh-so-sexy white frills, even for someone like her it was too tempting to pass up. The transparent blouse was stitched up the front and back by empurple lace, pulling the top flush with her tantalizing curves that seemed to strain behind the thin fabric, and the extremely short low-rise panties - just as delicately embroidered - left much of her womanly derriere provocatively bare.

She could only imagine the look on Ayane's face if she...

"Ayane-chan..." she whispered.

Not a moment passed when she _didn't_ think about her half-sister, about how soft and unbelievably smooth her skin was as Kasumi held her, her lips tracing the curvature of her beautiful face...

"Mmmm..."

The ginger-haired kunoichi wrapped her arms around her body, her features becoming warm at the memory. Even though they were both partially related, the naughty feeling of seducing the younger sister had taken over her completely in the elevator. She could still remember how Ayane's figure trembled when her petite hands ventured into places more reserved for lovers...

_(Knock-Knock-Knock)_

Kasumi's eyes shot open, a small gasp escaping her mouth as her heart pounded furiously in her chest.

_"Kasumi...?" _a feminine voice asked from the other side of the door, _"It's me, Kokoro-san."_

The young runaway breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she'd almost forgotten about her friend's visit, "One minute," she called. Rising from the bed, she took a few steps to the door... until she realized her state of undress.

'Oh, Kami! I can't let her see me like this!'

Moving with the speed and grace of a refined ninja, she raced to her closet along the adjacent wall, picking a cream-colored yukata from the few racks of clothes she had. Kasumi would have died from embarrassment if Kokoro had seen her in nothing more than nightwear. A small part of her mind however, was tempted to find out _what_ her reaction might be...

Kasumi made it to the door, just as she fastened the long sash about her slim waist, and slowly opened it...

The demure yet strikingly beautiful geisha met her with a warm smile and resplendent chocolate-brown eyes, her expression that of acute adoration. She bowed her head in greetings, "Konnichiha, Kasumi-san. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long?"

Kasumi smiled gingerly, "Konnichiha, Kokoro-san," she replied whilst stepping aside "Please, come in..."

The raven-haired girl did so, catching a light whiff of Kasumi's delightful fragrance as she passes by - like fresh strawberries and a wisp of vanilla hinted upon her body. It made her tremble knowing that her lips had graced the same skin earlier that evening...

Kokoro turned around, watching as her girlfriend closed the door, and again she was amazed by how beautiful and elegant Kasumi looked. Flowing copper red hair, like the color of flames, reaching down to her waist; the delicate, innocent features and soft amber eyes; her perfectly stunning figure of endless attraction - even in something as humble as a creamy-white yukata, Kasumi was still just as desirable to the naked eye.

"Oh, Kasumi-san," she started, finding her voice again. "I have a gift for you," she held the small box out to her crush.

Kasumi shut the door, feeling her face redden even before she turned around to see what it was, "A present...? For me?"

Her raven-haired companion nodded her head nervously, becoming warmer as the kunoichi moved closer. "Hai... I didn't really know what to get, but I hope you like it?"

Embarrassment was clearly written across both sets of youthful faces. Kasumi was not used to receiving such attentions by someone that cared for her, and Kokoro had no idea how her potential love interest was going to react, although she did have a rather good feeling about it.

'I wonder what it could be...?' Kasumi took the offered gift, peeling back the pink wrapping-paper with adorable curiosity. Unbeknownst to her, the raven-haired girl was anxious, her heart pounding in her chest.

The lid was lifted away, followed by a silence so deathly quiet you could hear a pin drop.

And the very moment Kasumi laid eyes on the object inside, her breath left her lungs....

* * *


End file.
